FORECAST: Moestorm!
by xXWarrior-AngelXx
Summary: *One-Shot* After the defeat of Master Xehanort, Sora drags Riku to the Sleeping Worlds for a reunion with the Dream Eaters. But nothing could prepare the Keyblade masters for what happens when they get there. Reviews are welcome.


**I've been playing a lot of Kingdom Hearts 3D and my (idiot)friend got me into playing a Pokemon FireRed rom hack called "Moemon" which is essentially all of the Pokemon turned into human females. You should play it. It's ridiculous, yet hilariously adorable!  
And that's what this one's loosely based on.**

**Anyway, disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts is own by Square Enix and Tetsuya Nomura.**

* * *

Early afternoon in the peaceful Destiny Islands... It had been almost a year since Sora and company succeeded in defeating Master Xehanort and rescuing the Birth by Sleep trio. Since then, everything seemed right with the worlds as no forces of darkness had descended upon them. But the Keyblade master and friends were still cautious.

Moving on to our favorite spiky haired brunette, Sora rose out of his bed at 1:00 in the afternoon. This was normal for him considering that he he would often stay up late playing Dream Drop Distance. He contemplated on what he should do to kill time, and ultimately decided on visiting a friend's house. Of course the first one that came to mind was Kairi, but Kairi was off at Radiant Garden to visit her grandmother. How could he forget that? It was _him _who drove her there on the Gummi Ship.

Since Kairi's not here, he might as well go to Riku's for a bit. Luckily Riku lives just next door, so he won't have to walk too far. Sora donned his favorite black outfit from Kingdom Hearts II and took off to his friend's house.

Sora walked up to Riku's front door and knocked lightly. "Riku? Are you there? It's me, Sora!" he called. After a few minutes of waiting the door finally opened revealing the taller, older silver haired Keyblade master.

"Sora? You're awake? At 1 in the afternoon? Are you sick or something? You'd better not infect me." Riku teased while getting in a defensive stance.  
"Oh, shut up." Sora said while lightly punching his arm.

"So, what brings you here, Sora?" Riku asked. It wasn't that he hated Sora's company, it was just that he didn't really see anything urgent that would require his help. "I'm bored..." Sora said flatly, causing Riku to face fault and slump slightly. "Well, what the heck do you want **me** to do about that? Wait! Why should I care about that in the first place?" Riku asked while exasperated. Sora gained an inquisitive look on his face as he thought of a good response. His eyes then widened as he had finally come up with something.

"You wanna go to the Sleeping Worlds again?" Sora asked. "Why would you wanna go back there?" Riku asked back. "It's been a while since we've last seen our Dream Eaters, so I just thought we could drop in and say how's it going, maybe hang out a bit, and 'shwoop!' ouuta there. It won't take long at all!" Sora explained with a smug smirk and his arms crossed.

Riku shot Sora an incredulous look. It's true that they haven't been in the Sleeping Worlds in a while, but why would the brunette think of going back just to appease his boredom. But then he figured since Xehanort was able to mess things up, he should go there with him in case something else decided to drop in on them. Besides, he remembered that he hadn't told Sora that Riku himself was a Dream Eater. He wondered how he'd react to these news. However, if Sora decides to try and command him to do anything, he's love to introduce Sora's skull to his fist. After more contemplation than needed, he ultimately shrugged in surrender and said "Fine... Whatever. I don't care, let's go..." Riku didn't want to admit it, but he was getting kind of bored too. "Sweet!" Sora cheered as he and Riku took out their Kingdom Key and Way to the Dawn respectively and opened the gateway to the Realm of Sleep.

* * *

**Realm of Sleep, Prankster's Paradise, Amusement Park**

Sora and Riku woke up on Pleasure Island and looking around suggested that they were in Prankster's Paradise, the home world of Pinocchio, Geppetto, Jiminy Cricket, and Monstro the Whale. More specifically te Amusement Park area consisting of a few silly-looking towers, a Ferris Wheel, a carousel, and a long, winding roller coaster track which Sora loved to just spend a majority of his time grinding on it using Flowmotion. Sora was giddy on being able to ride on those tracks again as he heard Riku groan and stir awake. He was in his Sleeping World outfit. Sora saw the big Spirit Dream Eater sigil on Riku's back. Looking down at himself, he noticed he was in his too, except the Recusant's Sigil(the silver "X") on his shirt was replaced with a large silver key. Once Riku was full awake, he looked around at the fun fair he was dragged into. He had a neutral expression as he didn't know what to think, especially considering that his time in Prankster's Paradise was spent inside the slimy, disgusting innards of a giant frickin' whale. He looked at Sora with an expression that read 'Well, now what?' Sora got the message as he surveyed his surroundings before a question came to his head. Where are they? The Spirits. They should've been here to greet the both of them by now. Especially Meow Wow. That thing loved to tackle Sora and shower him with affection when it got the chance.

"Hey, Riku. Where do you think they've gone off to?" Sora asked with a twinge of sadness and longing in his eyes. Riku looked a immediately realized that Sora had actually missed his Dream Eaters in the time they were away. As if on cue, Riku's nose twitched as he looked off in the direction of the ferris wheel. "Don't worry. There here." Riku assured Sora. "Oh? And how do you know?" Sora asked skeptically. He didn't believe for a second the Riku, of all people, could figure that out so fast. All Riku did in response was turn his back towards Sora and point to the sigil on the back on his shirt, hoping Sora could guess. Sora gave Riku an incredulous look. Why didn't he just answer his question normally? About 30 seconds later, Sora finally managed to connect the dots as his eyes widened.

"Riku? You're a Dream Eater?" he asked in disbelief. Riku smirked and turned to face Sora. "Yep. Good job. I figured it's take you, at the very least, 6 hours to figure that out." Riku replied while shaking his head with his eyes closed. "Hey!" Sora shouted, landing another punch on Riku's arm. Not that it hurt Riku in the slightest. Their momentary quarrel was halted when they heard an annoying beeping sound.

**"WHAT THE HECK IS THAT?!"  
"I DUNNO!"  
"AGH! IT'S WORSE THAN THE SIREN THAT GOES OFF WHEN WE'RE ABOUT TO DIE!"  
"SIREN?!"  
"FORGET IT! WHERE IS IT COMING FROM?!"  
"I DUNNO! I..." **Riku looked down and saw a barely noticeable light coming from the pouch on Sora's right pant leg. Riku scoffed, reached inside and pulled out a small, rectangular, handheld device. He pressed the button on the side and the annoying sound stopped. Riku sighed, feeling relieved that he his ears have been saved, but they were in danger again when Sora had continued screaming his lungs out.

**"AAAAAAAAAAAAHH! IT'S SO LOUD I'M DEAF! I CAN'T HEAR ANYTHING! RIKU! RIKU! WHAT DO I DOOOOOOO! AAAAAAH!"  
**"Sora..."  
**"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!"  
**"Sora!"  
**"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!"  
**"SORA!" Riku screamed as he roughly removed Sora's hands from his ears. The brunette finally stopped screaming as he looked at a visibly annoyed Riku.

"Oh..." was all Sora had to say as he took noted of the little machine in Riku's hand. "What is _that_?" he pointed at it. Riku inspected it for a moment as he found the on/off switch and turned it on. The screen flashed white for a bit as a blue screen with 'FORECAST' written in white at the very top. Under which the was a small icon of a pink cloud with a yellow, bubbly-looking question mark inside of it. He turned the screen towards Sora to let him voice his own opinion of this.

"Huh? 'Forecast'?" Sora asked as a question mark appeared above his head in a comical fashion. He then held his hand out and looked up, checking for rain until he realized that there was only ever a clear night sky in Prankster's Paradise.

"Yeah. It says 'Moestorm: Who knows what will happen in this crazy weather?' Doesn't it mean 'Munnystorm'?" Riku read the forecast. "I have literally zero idea what either of those are..." Sora said flatly. "Forget I said anything, then..." Riku said as he sweatdropped. "Anyway, you wanted to see those Dream Eaters of yours, so you go and I'll stay here 'til it's time to leave."

"Okay? By the ferris wheel?" Riku nodded. "Well, then see ya!" Sora said as he took off towards the ferris wheel.

* * *

**5 Minutes Later...**

Riku was next seen lounging by the entrance of the Amusement Park. During the long wait, he made the sudden realization; "This... is boring..." he said to no one in particular. He just sighed and stood up. After dusting himself off, he decided to join Sora in whatever the heck he was doing. He didn't even take five steps before he heard Sora call out to him.

"Hey, Riku! Over here! You might wanna see this!" Sora shouted as he looked towards his left. "And make it snappy!" Riku rolled his eyes as he calmly shoved his hands in his pockets and made his was to Sora's location.

* * *

**At the Ferris Wheel...**

Riku arrived at the ferris wheel as Sora then came into view and something interesting... He seemed to be conversing with someone. Riku couldn't contain his surprise as he approached the two. "Uh, Sora? Who're you talking to?" Riku asked skeptically. "Well, Riku... Today, I learned exactly what Moestorm is." Sora said coyly as he moved to the side, revealing a young woman who appeared to be in her late teens with a curvaceous figure. He hair reached down to here shoulder and was light blue in color with two long bangs framing her face. On top of her head were blue cat ears with black tips. Her skin was a light cream color as her eyes were in a peculiar cross shape. She had a cat-like grin on her face with her tongue playfully sticking out. She wore a simple black and blue dress with golden accents and frills**(A/N: I'm dude, so I'm not good at describing women's clothing at all) **with the Dream Eater Spirit sigil and had a furry black dog-like tail with a pink tip. She smiled at Riku and wagged her tail as she vehemently waved her arm at him.

"HIIIII!" she screamed. Riku winced at the volume of her voice and responded with a sheepish wave of his hand. He grabbed Sora by the sleeve and dragged him away, leaving the girl slightly confused as she tilted her he cutely.

"Sora..." Riku started.  
"Hm?"  
"What the heck is going on? Who is that?!" Riku asked whilst pointed at the girl in question. Sora hissed as he looked away.  
"Oof... How am I gonna explain this, uh... That girl over there... is actually my Meow Wow..." Sora said sheepishly as he nervously looked at Riku. A poker faced Riku looked at the girl, then back to Sora, then back at her, back to Sora. "No..." was all he could say.  
"Yeah, that's what I thought, too. Look, I didn't want to look too much into this so... I just went with it..." Sora admitted. "In fact, I-" he was cut off from his sentence when...  
"Soraaaaaa..." the not-too-long forgotten girl purred as she wrapped her arms around the spiky haired Keyblade master. "Have you forgotten about me?" the now-human Meow Wow acted on 'her' love for her master as 'she' licked Sora's cheek just as 'she' did when they reunited in Traverse Town after Sora was saved from turning into Xehanort's thirteenth dark vessel, resulting in a very flustered, red-faced Sora and a confused Riku. Riku raised his hand to say something before he himself was cut off by a pair of arms wrapping around his neck as his head was pulled into two soft, fleshy pillows.

"RIKU!*insert numerous hearts here*" another clearly female voice shrieked in pure, unmatched happiness. "I MISSED YOU!"  
The silver-haired teen struggled greatly to get out of this unknown person's tight grasp. After 5 long, agonizing minutes, he finally pried himself from her grip as she uttered an 'Oh, my!' Riku took a few minutes to breathe in sweet, revitalizing air as he turned in the direction of his captor.

She, just like Meow Wow, was a woman in her late teens with a figure to match. Her yellow-orange hair was longer, though, running down to her mid back. She had a purple diamond-shaped hair clip for added flavor. Her large, frilled ears were green which faded to blue. Her eyes had a yellow diamond shape to them. Her most distinguishing features were the fangs slightly popping out from her mouth and the two large bat-like wings protruding from her back. Her wings were pink with four yellow diamonds, one of them much larger than others. Her attire consisted of a blood red tank top with a white cross over her breasts and the Spirit sigil over her stomach. She had a black mini skirt with a crimson bat on it and black knee high stockings and black semi-long heeled boots.

"Ah, hey, Komory Bat! Good to see you again." Sora greeted the now-identified Komory Bat. "Hi, Sora." 'she' replied with a smile. Riku's jaw hit the floor at what he had just heard. That... whatever the heck that thing is... is his Komory Bat?! No. Freaking. Way. He had no idea what to say to this other than 'Uhhhh...' Though, (un)fortunately Komory Bat switched 'her' attention from Sora to her flabbergasted, silver-haired master and flew right into him effectively knocking him onto the ground. "Did you miss me, Riku?" 'she' asked while puppy dog pouting, her ears and wings drooping with sadness. Riku blushed slightly at both the gesture and the fact that he could feel the softness of her breasts on his chest as he looked away and muttered 'Yeah...' loud enough for only Komory Bat to hear. Upon hearing this, 'her' ears and wings shot up as 'her' cheeks flushed a deep red. She got into a giggling fit as she straddled Riku's lap and closed in on Riku._  
_

"Oh, Rikuuuuu~" she called. Riku turned his head towards her. he gulped a nervous lump in his throat as he didn't like where this was going. All he could muster was a nervous "Y-yeah..?" after which all hell broke loose as Komory Bat proceeded to plant a veritable maelstrom to kisses on his face and neck ignoring Riku's screams and pleas for her to stop. Sora looked on and shook his head in pity.

"Poor Riku..." was all he had to say as he heard a giddy giggle from Meow Wow. "I'd say that's an example..." she started as she laid a seductive glance towards Sora. It was Sora's turn to get nervous. "An example of what?" he nervously asked, not wanting it to go where he thought it would go.

"An example of what I'm about to do to you..." she answered as she started leaning on Sora, causing him to crash on the ground as the two boys were caught in the hellish experience that was female affection.

* * *

**Real Realm, Riku's House**

The two Keyblade masters woke up in Riku's living room. Sora was lying on the leather loveseat as Riku stirred while on the couch.

"Riku..." Sora called out.  
"Uggh... What?" Riku replied.  
"The next time that machine I had says 'Moestorm' as the current weather, knock me out and take us back!" Sora yelled out that last part.  
"Noted." Riku looked up at Sora and froze. He then broke into a laughing fit. Sora looked incredulously at him as his eyes narrowed. "What are you laughing at?!"  
"Look at yourself!" Riku said in-between laughs as he took out a handheld mirror and gave it to Sora. Sora did as told and face faulted at what he saw. Sora's face and neck had been covered in numerous kiss marks. "What the-? But this is the real world, how are these here?!" Sora panicked. His worry however washed away as he took a good look at Riku. He started laughing hysterically, almost dropping the mirror in his hands.

"What?" Riku asked. Sora gave him back the mirror and Riku looked at his reflection only to find even more kiss marks on his face than Sora's. If he looked closely, he even noticed a bite mark on his neck. "What? I'm sorry. WHAT?! HOW?" Riku was confused and upset. After a few seconds, he slumped and looked at Sora with a expression that said 'I need to be alone right now'. Sora understood and took his leave and hurried home to wash his face... and try to forget everything that transpired in the past few hours. Riku sighed and headed towards his bathroom with just one single thought in his head.

_'I hate you, Sora'_

* * *

**That's the end! Hoped you like it!**

**~ Peace**


End file.
